The Thief and The Detective
by XSugarxStrawberryX
Summary: It was a game, that's what it was. A game of wits, that was originally played by two players. L and Kira. But what if the shinigami king decided to bend the rules, and bring in another player? Someone unexpected, that had knowledge of what would happen and what had happened. They could do whatever they wanted, but what would they really do? ... LXOC slight BBXOC
1. Prolog

A.N: This is my first try at a Death Note story, so please forgive me if she seems Mary-Suish! L's just a very hard man to make the perfect woman for. This will go through all the movies, this is the first movie and the second one will be titled The Thief and The Detective: 2 and the third one will be titled The Thief and The Virus. I've already written the first movie, I'll start writing the second as soon as I get it. I don't own Death Note, I only own some of the plot and my OCs.

I'll be updating according to the reviews and views I get on it. This is rated M just for safety.

**Bold = Japanese**

_Italics = writing unless noted for something else_

XxXxX

"Snip snip." I chuckled lightly as I snipped the last of the wires to dis-activate the alarm system the house was enabled with. I slipped through the first story window, and creeped upstairs.

Stepping over the third and seventh step, those were squeaky and I didn't want anyone to know I was there. I reached my target, a safe. The combination, easy enough.

26463.

ANIME.

I was here, to steal an anime manga. The very first thirteen copies of Death Note. I smiled at them, finally, after searching for it my search was over.

I left a note, of course.

_I'm very sorry for the disappearance of your mint first copies of Death Note._

_I simply couldn't read them unless it was the very very first copies._

_I shall return them when I have finished reading them, once again, I apologize for my behavior and for me stealing your first editions. I really wanted to read them._

_~Sugar_

Sugar.

My thief name, I made it when I was quite young, because my very first theft was at a candy store. My friends always made fun of me because I loved sugar, but I didn't mind.

I made a quick getaway and was soon laid back and in my apartment.

I started reading it instantly...

Three Days Later...

I closed the last book, and smiled in satisfaction. Light had gotten what was coming to him, thank God, for killing L he got what he deserved. Neither hell nor heaven, but emptiness. Maybe even where Ryuk and Rem came from.

"Fucking bastard."

Okay, maybe I had gotten a little too attached to L. And maybe I had thrown too many knives at a picture of Light when L died, but it's not my fault! The writers made the readers unable to resist the sweet loving and panda resembling detective.

I looked outside my apartment building window, out into the streets of Tokyo. I locked the mint condition manga in my secret safe in the wall, and then grabbed my sweatshirt, three sizes too big to hide my chest protector.

Just in case.

I grabbed my throwing knives, concealed one in each of my socks, two smaller ones in each of my jean pockets, and one hidden in my "S" shaped necklace.

I almost laughed at how "L" I looked, mysterious and slightly down trodden. I stuffed my feet in small sneakers, for my feet were quite small, and I don't usually wear my sneakers. I like socks, usually toe socks.

I walked along the market, looking for something to eat. I hadn't eaten anything that wasn't sugar based since, I think the last morning. I finally decided on a bag of mangoes.

**"How much?"** I asked, and the clerk smiled.

**"80 yen."** I nodded and handed him the money. **"Thank you."** I bowed, then grabbed the mangoes and walked away.

I walked down the street, taking a longer time than it could've took to get back to my apartment. The city noise had died down, for whatever reason, I didn't particular pay it much mind. Street lamps lit my way, and I began pondering.

That's never a good thing.

I pondered on Death Note, how someone with even slight knowledge of either person's secrets could easily corrupt the whole plot, and gain an easy victory for either side.

As a thief, and on L's side, I figured out a way that, if I had known all I know about stuff, I could've easily gotten evidence of Light and then presented it to L. I could've bugged Light before L did, maybe even before he possessed the Death Note, just to be safe since I had no way of knowing where Ryuk was.

I could get him in action, being Kira, and then when things got too far and before he met Misa, I could steal the Death Note and present it to L along with the photos and video.

All the sudden the light that had been in front of me, vanished, and I was left in the dark. I snapped out of my thoughts and clutched my mangoes tighter. I hated the dark.

Call it childish if you must, but I am deathly afraid of the dark, and even more so afraid of what was in the dark. It must've been because of my past, so many terrible things that happened in the dark.

I clutched the locket on my bracelet in my right hand, and then I clutched one of my throwing knives instead.

**"Hello?"**

And then all the sudden I was falling. Falling.

And I almost lost consciousness, but I was jolted to my full awareness by the loud sound of a car honking and bright lights penetrating my pupils. I got up from where I was, sitting...

Sitting?

I didn't have time for this technical stuff, I scrambled over to the sidewalk, still clutching my throwing knife and my mangoes. Traffic continued again, and I stood up.

Almost everyone was staring at me, and it made me blush lightly as I was well aware of how, messy, I must've looked. I walked away, trying to get away from the nosy people. I put my throwing knife back in my pocket and rubbed my golden locket between my fingers.

My mind was a blur, and then the ringing in my ears stopped. I looked around myself, so slow.

My light brown, almost orange, eyes scanned my surroundings.

I ran my fingers through my short and chopped up almost black brown hair.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Everyone was... Animated.

XxXxX

A.N: I really hoped you enjoyed the prolog. But I'll only update if you review! So please R&R! Thank you!


	2. A

A.N: Thank you so much for the people who followed and favorited this story, unfortunately L doesn't come in until chapter 5. Please forgive me! I don't own Death Note, just my OCs and some of the plot. It follows the plot of the movies. Enjoy!

XxXxX

I tried my absolute best not to freak out.

And the very least I could do was sit there in a crouching position and stare at everyone and everything, in shock.

So, yeah, I was a twenty-one year old woman with black brown hair, orange eyes, a sack of mangoes, a golden locket on a bracelet, and I was staring at everyone as they passed by.

In an unusual "L" like crouching position.

I got quite a few stares back to say the least. When I had gotten my bearings back, I stood up and I grabbed my sack of mangoes. I was still in Tokyo, maybe I still had my apartment. Even though I was now in some kind of anime, or manga, whatever.

I found my street, and I was soon standing in front of my apartment. I was suddenly a little scared to go in.

What was happening?

Was there an anime me?

Or was I the only me and I had just gotten sucked into some anime?

If I was in some sort of anime dimension, what anime?

Death Note?

...

I laid down on my bed, but I couldn't close my eyes. I was in too much confusion to even think about sleeping. I turned on the TV and figured out the date.

November 10th 2003.

I also found out that I was indeed in Death Note, when I found out that Misa Amane was a real model and actress.

I re-read and re-re-read Death Note over and over again. Memorizing every single detail. Every single date. I felt like I was in a history lesson from hell, but I had one thought that kept me running.

Me, I, Sugar, could stop L from dying. And not only L, but maybe Beyond Birthday. Matt. Mello. Naomi. So many peoples' deaths, I could prevent them all. I grinned, almost evilly, as I plotted my plan against the horrid Light I'm-a-gay.

Yagami.

Imagay.

I giggled. There was still enough time, I could prevent the whole thing from ever happening. And even if I didn't, I could catch Kira in motion and get Light behind bars.

Then a thought came into my mind, even if I did get to the Death Note before Light did, he had evil in his soul. He would find some other way, to feed his hellish heart.

No, to truly prevent anything, and absolutely anything from happening. I'd have to put Light behind bars.

Or kill him. Or both.

Before I knew it, I picked up a piece of paper, and I wrote down my plan. In all, it took five pages, front to back. I grabbed my copies of Death Note, and stared at them.

Wondering.

If this was the world of Death Note, why was the manga here? I sighed and shook my head, whatever the reason, I wasn't giving it back. Not now. What if the person who I had stolen this from, didn't even know about this? I couldn't risk this leaking out to the public.

My breath quickened, realizing for the first time now, how much power I truly had. I could change the course of this entire world. For better, or for worse. I sat down, curling my knees to my chest, so I sorta was sitting like L. It felt safer, and I let my head rest on my knees.

I sighed, and then I stood up, and went straight to work.

XxXxX

I bought small and easily installable cameras, both regular and video record. I also got wire taps, just in case. Then I stole two computers, and a case for them.

I as going to wire Light's room before he even knew about Ryuk, or the Death Note, or L. I walked in Kanto towards Light's house, in dark blue jeans, ninja boots, a tank-top and black and white striped arm warmers.

And, of course, my bag full of all my thief tools. I saw Light's house, white, two stories, modern style. Light's bedroom window right above me, and I smirked. I would get him. There was no way he'd even get to try to stop me.

"Light, you shit."

I shook my head, though I couldn't stop myself but admire his brilliant mind. He was quite smart, and then I prepared to climb up to his window. But, instead of this, I was knocked over by, something. I wasn't expecting it and let out a yelp, as I scraped my arm on the sidewalk.

I looked around and didn't see anyone, or anything. Then, I slowly looked down, and I saw a small black notebook. My eyes went as wide as they could, since my eyes were already fairly wide as I have been told many times. I shook my head, there was a shinigami around here, I knew it.

"Okay, shinigami, I know you're around here."

I shook my head, laughing a bit, who knew what could happen in the Death Note world, huh? I stood up and went over to the Death Note, except instead of Death Note it said Shingimae. Which meant Drop Dead, or Go to Hell.

"Shingimae, nice title." I muttered, and then I sighed and picked it up. The shinigami appeared in front of me. He was, surprisingly, human looking.

He had short and spiky dirty blonde hair with black streaks. His eyes were bright green and had a ring of light brown around the pupil. He had wings constructed of metal and paper, and little screws and wheels. It was quite an interesting combination.

His outfit consisted of dark purple, silver, and black. With many chains, baggy pants, and a tank-top. A dangly chain earring with black roses attached and a skull at the end, was pierced in his right ear. He had long three inch claws at the end of his finger tips, and was wearing spiked boots.

"Yeah, what do you want? If you don't mind, I was about to wire up the future "Kira"'s room." The shinigami looked at me with piercing eyes, that shocked me.

They reminded me so much of L's own owlish eyes... And then the shinigami introduced himself.

"I am A."

XxXxX

A.N: How did you like it? Please R&R! I love reviews! Please!


	3. Plan Changes

My eyes widened to the point of no return. A quick thought ran through my head, wondering if maybe they'll stay there and they'll look like L's owlish eyes.

"A? You committed suicide, how are you a shinigami?" I asked, surprisingly calm for my surprise was exploding inside. He nodded and looked at me up and down.

"I did. The shinigami king, he... Turned me into this. Why I'm here is because he has a special plan for you, 'Sugar'. Or should I say, Candice. Your fake name isn't that far off from your childhood nickname name, Candy, why?" I narrowed my eyes at A, this was a lot to take in.

The shinigami king, he had a plan for me? So, I didn't come to the Death Note world randomly. There was only a 2% chance of that actually being true anyway.

"How do you know so much about me? Why did you stop me from infiltrating Kira's room?" I got angry at him. I had a plan, and even though I felt sympathy for A, since I knew he got pressured and committed suicide, I was still angry at him for stopping me.

"Tell me why you picked the fake name 'Sugar' and I will answer your questions." I shrugged, that wasn't much, it didn't really matter. "Because the first thing I stole was a piece of candy. A swirly lollipop if you want specifics. Now, how do you know so much about me?" He nodded, and then stood flew slowly away.

"Follow me. We can't talk here." I got angry at him again. "No. I'm going to infiltrate Kira's home whether you like it or not, whether the shinigami king wants it or not. I'm wiring his room, damn it!" I started climbing the wall to his window, and A watched me.

"He's not going to like this." He grumbled, and I shrugged. "I don't particularly care what the shinigami king likes. He brought me to this world, and I'm very thankful for that, but he doesn't control me." I opened Light's window, and I landed softly on the balls of my feet.

Camera on the bookshelf, camera by the window, wire tap on the desk, video recorder higher up on the bookshelf, wiretap on the night stand, and video recorder in the other bookshelf. I looked around the room again, and oddly enough, this didn't look like Light's room.

Yet, everything around it indicated that it was in fact, Light Yagami's room. I shrugged, passing it off, not everything could be exactly the same like the anime. Right? I was soon back in the alleyway behind the Yagami house, and A hovered above me.

"You said the shinigami king has plans for me. What sort of plans?" I asked, as I stalked down the alleyway, sort of in a bad mood. I don't like someone who might try ruining my plans.

"Plans for you to become like me when you die." He said it quite bluntly, and I stopped in my tracks. Me. Become a shinigami? Sugar, the shinigami? Really? Well, it'd most likely be Satou (sugar) or maybe Kyandii (candy), since this is Japan.

But still.

Really?

"He recognized you as a very intelligent and resourceful person, though you do not exist in this world and he had to bring you over from your own dimension." A explained, and I nodded. Then A stood in front of me, and looked straight into my eyes.

"He did not plan for you to stop Kira. You cannot do it." I narrowed my eyes, angrily and distrustfully. "Why not? He's going to kill a brilliant mind. Several, in fact. He is evil, would I not be doing the world a favor by putting him behind bars?" A shook his head and pointed to above my own head.

"It is not good for someone to not die on the date that it says above their head. Beyond, Mello, Matt, Naomi, all those prisoners. L. They will die, with or without you putting Kira behind bars. Life, and death, finds a way." I realized something, something I should've realized before.

"How do you know those peoples' fates?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I've been, watching you. From the moment you entered this world." I shoved him away from me with my shoulder, and walked hurriedly down the street. A followed after me, and tried to stop me. But I kept on walking.

"I'm sorry! The shinigami king put me in charge of you, he knew that you had a brilliant, devious, and a distrustful mind that would rebel instantly. He didn't know it would be like this, protecting L, who you've apparently fallen in love with." I kept on walking. Damn. Why did nothing in my life turn out the way I planned it? Could nothing go right? Just for once?

"If it makes any different, L will not die at the hands of Kira." I stopped. Though by that time I was in a busy crowd and the people behind me bumped into me, I didn't care. I then quickly ran to my apartment, opened the door, and closed it behind me. I turned around and A was standing in the middle of my living room.

"What do you mean he's not going to die at the hands of Kira?" I asked, and A sighed. "This is not the anime world you read, though very similar, it's different. L doesn't die at the hands of Kira, he dies soon after." I blinked at him, my brain trying to figure this out.

"But, he's always died at the hands of Kira. Is there some spoof of it where he doesn't die but dies soon after, or something?" A nodded, though I wasn't fully being serious.

"Yes, there was a live action movie series. Where, L basically writes his own name in the Death Note to keep Rem from killing him successfully." I processed this information. He, committed suicide? To catch Kira? I sat down on the couch and again pulled my knees up to my chest. This was beginning to become a habit.

"I see." I said, my tone emotionless, and apathetic. Dear god, I was turning into the man I loved most. Who I hadn't even met yet. A sat down next to me, looking at me, not knowing how to comfort me.

"Why did you commit suicide?" I asked suddenly, just seeing him out of the corner of my eye. He shrugged. "You should know. You looked me up, didn't you?" I nodded. No one really said anything about A, and I wanted to know more about him. I was slightly disappointed that he didn't have a picture, but, his depressing back story was enough. I did the same with Beyond, though I also read his book.

That's actually how I got into Death Note. I read his book, and then I stole the manga. It was a challenge. That's it. I didn't intend to fall in love. I didn't intend to get sucked into this crazy game of death.

"Yes, I did. But there wasn't much. Just that you got pressured to become L, and it became too much for you. But, if I were in that position, I would've ran away. Not kill myself." There was a long awkward pause between us, as he pondered on this information.

"I am not you, ms. Owl." I chuckled a little evilly at what he called me. Candice Lorlianna Owl. My full name. I hated it. I used to be teased by my classmates, being called "Candy Owl" "Owl Eyed" "Owlet". Depending on how intelligent they were.

"I... I wish I could tell you what the shinigami's king plan is for L, but I can't. It's against his wishes. All I can tell you, is that L doesn't truly die." I snapped my head towards him, remembering L's ghost, when Light dies. But, that's just in the anime. Does he turn into a ghost in the live action films also?

"He turns into a ghost?" He shook his head. "I can't tell you, ms. Owl." I sighed, and nodded. "But, after he dies, and I die. Will we be able to interact with each other, physically and spiritually? Ya know, regularly? Since I will be a shinigami, and he will be. Whatever he's going to be. Can you at least tell me that?" A smiled, and nodded.

"You will be able to interact as normal, as if you two weren't even dead." I grinned, and then I hugged A. He seemed shocked, since he didn't respond right away.

"Thank you. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much worry has just been lifted off of me. Would you like an apple? Or a mango?" I offered, and he nodded with a soft smile.

"An apple, please. You're very welcome, though you still must have many questions. And I will answer them to the best of my ability." I laughed at how he said it, and handed him an apple. I started eating a mango, myself.

"Okay, my first question is that, does my sister exist in this world?" He looked at me, surprised. "I wasn't aware you had a sister." I nodded, and sat cross-legged on the couch.

"Yes, her name is Olivia Angela Owl. She lives in Sussex with her mom." He looked confused. "Her mother is not your mother?" I shook my head. "No, my mother and father split up once they learned they were having me. My father married another woman and had Olivia, but then my father died. My mother and her mother got in touch and we met. I instantly loved her, I loved being the protective older sister. As we got older, and I became a thief, I got slammed into juvy. She knew why I did it, the thrill, and also the candy. But her mother saw me as a bad influence and didn't let her see me ever again." He nodded, and munched on the apple I gave him. It looked like he enjoyed it quite much.

"Okay. And my second question, is why is everything animated if the movie series was live action?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I am fairly certain it's because your world is the first true world, and ours is just one based off of an idea someone from your world had." I nodded, that would make sense. In some way.

"Okay. And will Beyond Birthday or any of the other Wammy boys become shinigami, or whatever L's going to be?" A though a bit, and then nodded. "Beyond Birthday will become a shinigami." I grinned, and then he shook his head.

"But, none of the others will become a shinigami." I nodded understandingly. "It's okay, I didn't expect them to be."

I then turned to the laptops which I had stolen. I opened them up and set them online to the cameras I set in Light's room. One for the video, and the other for the pictures and the wires. And now, I waited.

"Are you going to try to prevent L's death?" A asked me, and I looked at him, with a sad smile. "No. But I'm going to try to become friends with him in this life, so we can already be bonded when we meet in the next." A smirked.

"He will like you. I know, because you do not let things get in your way. Even if there is nothing you can do, you will work out something that benefits you." I shrugged.

"That's just how I was raised. You can't let anything get in your way, otherwise you're defeated."

XxXxX

Please R&R! I love all you readers, thank you so much for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, I only own my OCs and some of the plot. The plot follows the live action movies, not the anime.


	4. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I just own my OCs and non-movie plot. Enjoy!

**Bold = Japanese**

_Italics = Thoughts _

XxXxX

I waited, and watched. I watched Kira and had hateful dreams of him, but Beyond Birthday kept me sane. Funny. An insane man kept me sane.

I visited him every three days, bringing him jam in those plastic jam packets so the guards to the prison wouldn't find them. I told him everything, I spilt my life to him and even that I was not from this world. I told him I was in love with L, and also that I was very attracted to him.

Not that he looked like L, but his exotic and courageous personality. And his intelligence, in my opinion, exactly matched L's, except that it was different intelligence types.

His was creative and intuitive as well as analytical, and complex. L's was analytical, based on facts more than intuitive thinking, and strategic. Each had their own strengths, and faults.

"Candice!" I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked over at Beyond, who had finished the jam I gave him. "Yeah, Beyond. Sorry. Lost in my own thoughts." He raised his eyebrow curiously.

"I called you like ten times, how lost were you?" I smiled. "If you must know, I was thinking about you, and L." His smirk faded, and shrugged. "You're too young to be thinking about that stuff." I rolled my eyes. "I'm only four years younger than you." He smirked again.

"Four years too young." I smiled, though I knew he was going to die before I became his age, I knew that he would become a shinigami. I hadn't told him this detail, however, he would find out soon enough. I nodded.

"How did you like the jam?" He smiled. "I like it a lot, thank you." I smiled back at him. "You're welcome. I'd make it myself, but I've been particularly busy." His smile turned into a smirk and he raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You've always mentioned this "job" which your always "busy" with. Aren't you going to at least give me the slightest hint of what it is?" I shrugged. "I've told you everything about myself except that, I should leave you with a mystery, shouldn't I?" He laughed, and he shook his head.

"I guess you're right. I just worry about you, ya know?" I quirked my eyebrow. "You shouldn't worry about anything, especially me. I know how to take care of myself." He gave me big bloody red puppy eyes. I sighed.

"If you must know, my job is to get myself on the task force." His eyes widened, but not in the puppy fashion, in confusion and worry. "What, why?! You'll just put yourself out there for Kira." I shrugged.

"I'm not scared of Kira. If I wanted to, I could kill him right now. But that would be messing with timelines, and when people are supposed to die. If they don't die, their souls will rot, won't they?"

Beyond's eyes drifted downward, and then he looked above my head. "You can see my lifespan." It wasn't a question, I knew he could. "I won't tell you when-"

"I didn't ask you to tell me, silly Beyond." I laughed, and then stood up. "I'm sorry, I'm going to be busy for a couple of weeks, so I'm going to have to cancel our weekly visit for next week." Beyond looked sad, but nodded. I reached for the door and I barely caught Beyond's words.

"Just be careful."

I nodded, and then went through the door. "He just cares about you, you know." A told me, as we walked down the street towards the bus stop, and I nodded. "I know." I stepped onto the bus, lost in my thoughts. I hadn't really thought about it, really. I just went on my intuition.

_"What, why?! You'll just put yourself out there for Kira."_

I thought about what Beyond said to me, he was right. I was just another shield to protect his identity, even though Light will eventually kill him... Wait. He didn't die at the hands of Kira in this one, no, he killed himself. To save himself. He killed himself.

"Hey, look who's at the back of the bus." I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked to the back of the bus. I was glad that the bus's lights were in need of repair, for my eyes widened when I saw a familiar face in the back.

Watari.

Otherwise known at Quillish Wammy. He was alone at the back of the bus, with a box of some sort of pastries on his lap. I walked slowly to the back of the bus, and I sat down next to him.

Pulling my legs up to my chest the way that L does, though if Watari noticed, I didn't know. I looked down at what I was wearing, black tights and an oversized sweatshirt with a panda on the front.

It was comfortable, and though not exactly the best thing to wear outside, (because I basically looked like a homeless person), it was the most comfortable thing in my wardrobe. I glanced over at the pastries in Watari's box, there was six of them, doughnuts. I smiled at Watari.

**"Sir, how much did you pay for those doughnuts? If you don't mind me asking." **He glanced over at me and smiled softly over at me. **"90 yen."** I whipped out fifteen yen, and held it out.

**"Would you mind if I bought one from you?"** He looked at the money, and then back to me. **"Not at all."** He took the money and opened up the box, I picked the one that had strawberries all over it. Probably L's favorite.

**"Arigatou. Sometimes I'm just so busy that I forget to eat, you know?"** I said, after a couple of bites out of the deliciously sweet doughnut. **"Yes, I know someone similar."** I looked over at him, innocent curiosity in my eyes.

**"Really? So the doughnuts aren't for you?"** I asked, and he shook his head. I looked down at the doughnut in my hand. **"I figured, since you weren't eating them already, if I bought doughnuts for myself I would already be eating them on the bus. But since you sold me one of them, I'm guessing you're close to him?"** He turned his head towards me, if he was surprised by my deduction then he hid it quite well.

**"Impressive deduction for someone your age, but how did you know the person who I was going to deliver the doughnuts to was a male?"** Damn it, that wasn't good. I slipped up on that, didn't I?

Ugh. This wasn't good. I continued to eat the doughnut without answering Watari. When I was done, I licked my fingers.

**"Easy, I know who you're delivering them to."** Watari directed his full attention to me, making sure I wasn't a threat to L, I was sure. **"Of course, he doesn't know who I am, unfortunately. But I will assure you, Quillish, that I am not here to harm him or you or the other three. I'm here to help him, I'm quite an admirer of him."** I looked straight into Watari's wise eyes, and smiled.

**"Please, tell him of my offer, and I will see you soon to receive his answer. I wish that he accepts it, for I would like to see his insight on the current case, it confuses me to no end."** Watari looked at me with what I could only guess was wonder. **"What do you know of him?"** He asked me, and I looked at him with a mysterious smirk.

**"The right answer you should be asking, sir, is what I don't know of him."** The bus stopped, and I stood up. **"Also, I would like to add, that I am twenty-one. Not that younger than him, and he's much smarter than me."** I giggled to myself.

**"Oh, and by the way, tell him that he should visit B. B'd probably like that, he seemed lonely the last time I spoke with him."** I hopped off the bus, and waved to Watari as the bus rode away.

Then, I waited for another bus.

It hadn't been my stop, I just thought it would be a little awkward since I was done talking to Watari, to keep on sitting next to him. And even more awkward if I stayed on the bus, but switched seats.

"That went well, ms. Mysterious." A said, and I rolled my eyes. "I like playing the mysterious card, it's fun. Besides, I need to stay serious and mysterious if I'm going to gain any of L's attention." I stepped onto a new bus, and sat down, quickly pulling my legs to my chest and resting my head on my knees.

I resumed my conversation with A in a whisper, so I didn't attract any attention.

"If I just put my whole self out there, what would that accomplish? L likes a challenge as much as he likes a mystery, and if I'm a mystery as well as an intellectual challenge, I'll be one of the only people he's intrigued and challenged by. I also want to befriend Watari as much as I can, because he will not become a shinigami, or what L will become. He raised L, and for that I owe him. He's also very smart, and kind. He reminds me of someone I knew a while back." A was sitting next to me, and he watched me, worriedly.

"You're drifting off into your memories again, if you keep doing this then you're going to miss our stop. Do you think we could stop by the market and get more apples?" I shrugged, and then nodded.

"Sure." I got up, and went to the market. "Pick the apple bunch you want." I said, and A went to inspect the apples. I looked around the market, no one that I knew from the manga. What did I expect? For Light himself to be walking around the market?

Nope, not that lucky. Especially since I chanced Watari on the bus that day. Why was he even riding the bus? Doesn't he have a car? Damned technical mind. "This one." I turned my attention to the apples, payed for them, and then picked up the sack. As I turned around, and I knocked into someone, and fell back onto my tailbone. I held onto the apples, but whined.

"Ow, that hurt." I looked up at the person who I had bumped into, and my eyes widened. "... You have _got_ to be kidding me." I was staring into the puppy eyes of Matsuda, and he was offering me a hand.

**"Oh! Sorry!"** I sighed, but shrugged. **"It's okay. I'm used to falling, I used to sorta be in the police force."** I joked, and he chuckled nervously. I examined his face, and smiled.

**"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"** I asked, and he continued his nervous chuckle. **"Um, no, I don't think so."** I shrugged. **"Oh, okay. See you around, cutie."** I laughed, as he blushed. I turned around, but he grabbed my arm.

**"Um, w-would y-you like to go out for coffee?"** I smiled. **"Sure!"** I said cheerfully, and I followed him to a coffee shop. Though I didn't like Matsuda, he was nice and would be a good friend.

I ordered an extra sugary cinnamon hot chocolate, and he ordered a regular coffee with sugar and cream. We sat down, and I smiled at him across the table.

**"So, what's your name?"** He asked me, sipping his coffee. **"Sugar, or Candy, whichever you prefer."** He raised an eyebrow at the obviously fake name, but shook it off.

**"My name is Matsuda."** He introduced himself, and I grinned. **"Nice to meet you."** He nodded, and I noticed that he was starting to relax. **"Nice to meet you too."** I laughed and then pulled my knees to my chest.

**"I do have a confession, however, I knew who you were before I "met" you."** He was obviously surprised and immediately looked tense and he probably didn't trust me. **"I'm sorry I lied and wasn't straight with you from the beginning, I just wasn't sure how you would respond to me being part of the task force too."** He calmed down at the last part of my sentence. **"The task force?"** He questioned, and I nodded.

**"Yeah, I work with a crazy egotistical detective that'll soon be joining forces with you guys. Sure, he's hard to get to know, and to get along with, but he's really a nice guy! Oh, and he doesn't know I came to see you, so if you could not mention it to him that'd be cool."** I said, fake panicking, inside I was calm and collected.

I knew Matsuda would understand and be his friendly self to me. Why wouldn't he? He was Matsuda after all.

**"Oh, um. Wow."** I chuckled at his response, and I nodded. **"Yeah, I know. Truthfully, I chose to talk to you because I didn't know how mr. Yagami would react to this and stuff, and you seemed like a nice guy."** I said cheerfully, and he blushed. **"Oh, thanks. So, you're working with a detective?"** I nodded, and sipped my hot chocolate.

**"Yeah, though, if I'm being completely honest with you. He hasn't even met me. Yet. Which is completely unfair since I know practically everything about him."** I said casually, and he blinked a couple times, probably confused. I giggled at his expression.

**"Well, anyway, I guess I'll be seeing you a lot more from now on since I'm on your guys' side. Though, my boss has some plans that might leave you wanting to leave the task force, then of course I'll be too busy to talk to you though you seem like an awesome guy."** He blushed again, and I giggled again.

He was just too cute, like a little brother. I finished my drink and got up to throw it away. Then I took out a pen and wrote down my cell number on a napkin, then I handed it to Matsuda.

**"If you have any questions just ring me up, I'll answer any questions to the best of my ability."** I said cheerfully, and he took the number with a slight surprised look on his face. **"O-oh, um, thanks, Candy."** He said, and I nodded. **"No problem. See you around."** I left the coffee shop, and A glanced at me from his position by my side to my right.

"Nice going, Sugar. I think he has a crush on you now." I shrugged. "He's more of a brother to me. You know I love L, silly." He chuckled, and nodded. "Yes, I know." I got on another bus. "Headed home?" I smirked and put the apples I had been holding for the entire time, on my lap.

"Home base."

XxXxX

A.N: I would really appreciate it if you could please review!


	5. What Now?

A.N: Yay! L in this chapter, finally! Thank you very much for being patient.

To KittyPersona, thank you very much for being the first one to review! I'm very glad that you like Sugar, and some of my fanfic decisions, and I hope you like this chapter and the rest of the fanfic.

To , thank you for your advice, I agree with you on the most part, and will do my best to improve. I do, however, do not believe Beyond would kill Sugar because it is not her time to die. Thank you again, I hope you enjoy the following chapter and the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I only own my OCs and a bit of the plot. The plot follows the live action movies, not the anime.

**Bold = Japanese**

XxXxX

It was time.

I had been watching Light for too long, four months I believe, A helped me out with the different time line since I wasn't in the anime. And now it was time for me to depart to the National Police Agency, where Watari would be, and where I would be able to "meet" L for the first time.

At least, hopefully.

At the very least I would be getting the answer from L on whether he wanted me to help him or not. I looked at the calendar with a smirk on my face. A stood beside me.

"You're going now, aren't you?" He asked me, and I nodded. "Yeah, of course, I have to get an answer from Watari about what L's said about my offer, and I might see Matsuda there too. Maybe I'll even meet some of the other task force members. Ukita or Aizawa." I looked over at him and he shrugged. I narrowed my eyes, and he looked above my head.

"Am I going to die soon?" I asked casually but seriously, and he looked back into my eyes, then looked towards the clock. "You should get going, you might not have time after the meeting to meet with Watari." I looked towards the clock also and nodded, agreeing with him.

"All right, lets go." I went through the door and out to the regular bus stop. I got on and hummed the tune of L's Theme while I waited for my stop. I got off and walked a couple of blocks to the task force HQ.

I snuck in, without anyone really noticing. I looked like a regular police woman, with my professional suit and stylish hair, along with office makeup. I looked around the packed room, full of officers and detectives. And I saw a man in a trench coat in the corner, with a silver laptop, Watari. I walked over to him and smiled.

**"Good to see you again. I hope he wasn't too mad that I stole his strawberry doughnut."** Watari chuckled, and shook his head. **"He was more interested in you, the person who stole it."** I raised an eyebrow lightly. **"Is that so? Did he accept my invitation for me to help him?"** He shook his head.

**"He was more preoccupied on how you knew him and who you were."** I smirked, and shook my head. **"Does that mean I'm allowed to meet him? Through the laptop or face to face, I don't care. But it would be quicker if I came in contact with him rather than you being the messenger boy."** He nodded.

**"I'll be outside behind this building, I'll wait until the meeting's over and then I'll wait half an hour. If you're not there by then, I'll take it that it's all right to meet him at the hotel you're currently located in."** Watari's eyes narrowed, understanding me but not completely agreeing to it.

**"Oh, and I have something for you."** I dug into my pocket and pulled out a hard drive. **"I prefer for him not to know exactly who I am for the time being, but if you are curious about me, this has most of my personal information on it. Can I trust you not to show him it?"** I said, holding out the flash drive. He nodded, and I smiled.

**"It's not that I don't trust him, I'm just going to tell him everything about me once I'm ready and once he's done with the Kira case."** He looked at me quizzically. **"Why do you trust me with your information?"** He asked, and I smiled lightly.

**"Truthfully, I don't know. Maybe it's because I know so much about you, you're almost like a father to me, since I didn't really have one."** I stared out into space, remembering...

I suddenly started giggling and handed Watari the hard drive. **"What am I talking about. Honestly, I'm starting to think Beyond's insanity is brushing off on me."** I looked over at the Commissioner, and he was beckoning over Watari.

**"I'll see you later then, Watari."** I said, and I slipped through the crowd outside of the National Police Agency. I kept my word and sat up against the brick wall in a regular L position.

When Watari came out of the building, I saw him look around for me. I smiled when he spotted me by the trash cans. I stood up and brushed myself off. **"You shall come with me, miss."** I smirked, and bowed.

**"Thank you, Quillish. You may call me Sugar or Candy, whichever you prefer."** He nodded, and I followed him to a black car. He motioned for me to go in the back, and he went in the front. The drive that I predicted would be an interrogation began.

"Ask your questions freely, I will answer them as best as I can." I said, and Watari glanced at me through the rearview mirror. "What did you mean 'the other three'?" I sighed, that was a mistake on my part. I forgot that Mello, Matt, and Near are not in the live action movies. Well, Near is, but in the end at the last movie.

"I'm sorry, that was a mistake. Please forget about it." He shrugged and then nodded. "What do you _not_ know of L?" I shrugged. "Mostly his childhood, his emotions greatly puzzle me though I have a vague idea of them. And how he has such a high functioning metabolism."

"How many other cases do you know that L has accomplished?" I thought a bit. "Two. One that he has accomplished and another he will soon accomplish." He raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, but shook it off.

"All right. How do you plan on assisting L?" I shrugged. "However I can. I'm fairly smart, I've dabbled in baking, I can make ice cream, I'm a great listener, I've been told I have a good singing voice. However I can I'll be glad to help." I said simply, and he smiled lightly at this.

"Do you plan on learning his secrets?" I rolled my eyes. "Perhaps, but only for myself and for clarity. I don't plan on exposing him, what good would that do?"

"It could help Kira win."

"I hate Kira's guts. He is a disgusting arrogant creature who I hope rots in the pits of hell. Not particularly for the criminals he has mercilessly slaughtered, but for the innocent men and women he will murder soon enough." I said darkly, my eyes narrowing and my mouth thinned.

"Do you know who Kira is and who he will kill?" He asked, and I looked at the floor of the car. "Yes, I do. I so wish that I could tell you and L right away so we could catch the bastard, but, I am forbade by a much higher power than L himself." I turned to the conveniently opened laptop in the passenger seat.

"I'm quite sorry, L, if it makes you feel better you can definitely solve this case." I said, and Watari noticed I was talking to the laptop. "Thank you, miss...?" L's electronic voice came through to the conversation. "Sugar, or Candy. My aliases, if you don't mind."

"Why not a more believable alias?" I shrugged. "Candice?" Watari nodded, and I smiled. "Okay, I don't mind being Candice. And out of curiosity, will I be able to leave the hotel, or am I being kept there?"

"You have a choice to be kept there or be wired and tracked." L said, and I nodded. "Wired and tracked, please. I have an apartment, and a pet I need to take care of. I would also like to visit B once in a while, you're welcome to come with me if you like." There was a second of silence.

"B? You're the one visiting B all the time?" I nodded. "Yes, he's very nice. One of my best friends." Another second of awkward silence. "Is that how you know so much about me?" He asked, and I shook my head. "No, I've done my own research, all he really did was fill in a couple gaps. Other than that, I really just chat with him."

"You make small talk with an insane serial killer?" I nodded. "Why not?"

"You made a dangerous move."

"My whole life's been a dangerous move. So has yours. And he's not that insane, insane with jealousy is more like it." I leaned back in my seat, challenging L is not the best way to win over his personality, but it was just a simple challenge. It's healthy for all relationships and friendships and partnerships.

"Jealous? Jealousy doesn't drive you to murder, ms. Candice." I shrugged. "Maybe the bullying along with the jealousy did."

"Bullying?"

"He was called 'Backup', as in a backup for you. Once you start hearing something like that over and over, you start to believe it." Silence, and then Watari pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. I jumped out of the car before it came to a stop and strode into the hotel lobby. I went to the desk.

**"If you would be so kind, I'm meeting a guy here for a date and he forgot to tell me his room number or cell number. It should be under the name Ryuzaki."** The lady nodded, and told me the room number.

**"Thank you so much."**

**"You're welcome."**

I headed for the stairs. I ran up those stairs like no tomorrow, and soon was out of breath at the front of L's door. I knocked tiredly. "Hello?" His sweet seductive and emotionless voice came from behind the door. I smiled.

"Oh, hi, would you mind opening the door?" The door slowly opened, and I blinked at L's emotionless face. "May I come it?" I asked, and he nodded, opening the door enough to let me through. I looked around with a bright look on my face.

"I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot, my real name is Candice so I would appreciate it if I had a different alias, such as Lolita, I've always liked that name."

"It's much too unusual."

"Which is why it's a perfect alias. Not a lot of people like Lolita, and I could easily pretend I dislike it." He contemplated this information and nodded. "All right, Lolita-san." I nodded and then headed for the couched. I perched myself on it in a comfortable L sitting position.

L stared at me for a moment, but I payed him no attention, and grabbed a sugar cube on the table, quickly putting it in my mouth with a content smile. I could get used to this. L sat on the other couch, in the same fashion as usual, and watched me. It was slightly unnerving, but I just smiled at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing an important broadcast or something?"

"How did you know that?" I shrugged. "Lucky guess? More of an estimate, since you talked to the head of director, or whatever, of the police. Shouldn't you make your move? Kira's already made the first one." He nodded.

"Yes, but afterwards, would you be willing to go through interrogation with me?" I nodded with a smile. "Of course! There's some things I can't tell you for the time being, but I will tell you everything when the time's right." He raised an eyebrow.

"You act as though you know more than me about, everything." I tilted my head to one side for a moment, then stood up and walked over to L. He tensed up, looking warily at my actions.

I patted his fluffy black haired head like one would do a child, and then I turned around and walked towards the door. About halfway there, Watari knocked on the door. I opened it for him, and smiled.

"Hello, Watari. I'm sorry for leaving you there, I needed to meet L immediately."

"It's quite all right, Candice-san."

"Please, call my Lolita."

"All right, Lolita-san." I shrugged, and then smiled over at L. "So, when're you going to do that important thing?" He narrowed his eyes distrustfully at me, but I didn't let it get me down. I knew that I was doing, at least, I hoped. He went over to his room, and shut the door behind him, a little louder than I expected.

"Did you anger him?" I shook my head. "He is just confused by the curious nature I act in, I remind him of B. Simply because I am a lot like B in many ways, except I would never mortally harm anyone just to prove a point. And I would especially never kill myself no matter the circumstances. But I am curious, and bright. I just hope me and him could one day become friends." I was staring at the door of the room L had went into. I turned to Watari.

"If you do not mind, when he comes out, would you tell him everything that I do from this point on? He probably suspects I am Kira, for he suspects everyone with percentages." Watari nodded with a soft smile. And I walked over to the couch I was previously sitting on. I perched myself on it and took another sugar cube, popping it in my mouth.

"So far so good?" A asked me, I glanced towards him, and nodded. "That's good. Does L suspect you as Kira and plan to handcuff himself to you?" I rolled my eyes and he took that as a no.

"OK, but he does suspect you as Kira?" I nodded again, and he sat down in the couch next to me. "What now?" I glanced over at the kitchen, Watari was still there. A glanced where I was looking and nodded.

"OK, we can talk later then." He then slipped through the window, probably flying back to the apartment.

And I began really thinking...

What now?

XxXxX

A.N: Please R&R!


	6. Questions and Puzzles

A.N: Thank you for all of my readers! I love you, all of you!

And in another response to the review wrote, I shall be changing and improving the future of this story based on your advice. If you could please respond, I would like to know if it's OK to use some of the ideas you put in your review, because they were awesome.

And thank you KittyPersona for your reviews, I love reading them!

I don't own Death Note, or the movies which this plot will follow, a bit. As I said before, I will be changing it up a bit. I only own my OCs and any plot that isn't in the movies. Please R&R your ideas for this story, or any oneshots you'd like me to do for this story, because I might write a couple if they're good ideas.

Enjoy!

XxXxX

I watched as the proxy I put on television read the script I wrote.

He was doing rather convincing considering he had been put on death row, and this was how he was going to die...

46%.

My mind was wandering again, to that, Candice. Lolita. Whatever her name was. She knew something, probably a lot, that I was in the dark about. I continued to watch, and suddenly, Lind L. Taylor clutched his chest, coughing a fit, and he fell onto the desk.

Kira, he had made his move.

The men grabbed him and dragged him off screen.

**"Put my insignia on screen, and link my microphone feed."** They did as was told, and I spoke into the small microphone stand while pressing the button to activate my voice mixer.

**"Impressive. So, Kira... You can kill people without lifting a finger."** I started out, obviously Kira was watching, and I was speaking directly to him.

**"Hear this, Kira. The man you've just killed was a convict on death row. It was hidden from the media, and his arrest was strictly confidential. So you wouldn't have heard of him on the TV or the internet. We made him appear as me. The real L, is still alive."** The next move was tricky, and highly risky. But it was one of the only ways to find out if my estimation was indeed true.

**"Come on, kill me if you dare!"** I waited, relaxing myself if death should come. **"You can't, can you?"** I asked, my hesitation not showing. **"So, there are some people you can't kill. And Kira... I have a new piece of information. You are now in or around the Kanto region. We've made you think it was worldwide, but the broadcast was restricted. The first crime occurred in Japan, so we suspected you were here somewhere. But now, we're sure. The police are right behind you. Kira. We will solve every mystery and hunt you down without fail. All of your secrets will be revealed, and your penalty will be death."** It will be, once I caught him, he would be sentenced to death, I would see to it personally.

**"I am justice!"**

The broadcast returned to the normal show that it had been playing and what we interrupted it. I stood, and walked out of the room, confident in my soon victory...

And I found Candice sitting, in the same way that I did, eating strawberries and whipped cream. She acted like a child, yet had intelligence like a genius. I had to admit, she sparked my personal curiosity. I suspected her, however, to be Kira. Or at least a friend or a follower of Kira. She turned around, her orange eyes piercingly...

Happy. Her black hair ruffled a bit, slightly similar to my own.

"I watched the whole live broadcast, that was amazing! You now know he's in the Kanto region, and that he has to have a name or a face or both to kill, you also know he has somewhat supernatural powers to kill without lifting a finger. Well, maybe a finger, technically, but without much physical strain or complications." She praised me, like a friend praising another friend, like we had known each other all our lives...

Yet, I do not remember her from the Wammy House, or any of my previous cases. I would remember her unique features, and unusual prodding personality. I went over, and sat down on the couch across from her.

"Strawberry, L? Strawberries are your favorite fruit, right?" She was like a puppy, wanting to please her master by giving them gifts, or preforming tricks.

"Yes, that is correct." She smiled and passed over the strawberries and whipped cream across the table separating us. "Strawberries have over two hundred seeds, and are the only fruit to have their seeds on their outer layer. They're also related to the rose." She was pulling up random, yet impressive, facts about my favorite fruit.

Why did she so desperately want to impress me? Was this that she admired me and who I was, or was it some unfulfilled need from her childhood or recently? Most likely both.

"Would you like to start the interrogation?" I asked, and she nodded. "Sure! I love interrogations, just questions in general. Go ahead, ask whatever you want." I was surprised at this, she seemed so open, yet she harbored many secrets. She had to.

"Do you know Kira personally?" She shook her head. "Well, I have a similar relationship with him like the relationship I have with you. I know a lot about him but he has no idea I exist! Well, at least, not yet. I'm afraid he'll have to meet me eventually since I'm fighting on your side against him."

"If you are fighting against him and are fighting with me, with justice, why will you not tell me who Kira is and everything you know about him?" She sighed, and shook her head in a slightly teasing manner.

"If you want, I could. But that would be taking the easy route out, I could provide you with all the evidence you need, but that would seriously be the wrong choice. Kira would be caught, yes, but things that needed to be done wouldn't be accomplished and the world might collapse. If you believe in that sort of thing." I stared at her. She seriously believed that if I didn't pursue the Kira case on my own, that the world would collapse?

She was giving me that choice? To take the easy route, with the chance the world would collapse, only a 2% chance of that happening. Or pursuing it on my own and probably more and more people dying at the hands of Kira.

I narrowed my eyes at her, the little weasel. I only just met this woman and she was challenging my deductive ability to make a simple choice.

"Why do I have the feeling this interrogation is pointed towards me suddenly?" She blinked, and then smiled. "It isn't, I simply answered your question with a question. A habit of mine, I'm afraid. If you want, you can brood on my answer and ask me another, less business like, question?" I contemplated this, and nodded.

"What was your childhood like?" She seemed slightly surprised at this question, but only for a split second.

"It was all right, fairly normal. My mother and father were split, but I never knew him so I can't say I missed him, he wasn't ready to have a child and I was the eldest so he left my mom. He remarried a while after, and had another child. I don't want to go into specifics, but me and my half sister were very close. Only recently did we separate under certain circumstances. In truth, my childhood was quite boring. I didn't have many friends, I liked playing by myself, putting together puzzles and studying was my kind of fun. I even did a few things around the town we lived in, found missing things, or found out who the culprit was in minor thefts or graffitiing. I was also into hacking for a while, but it quickly got too complex and I got into trouble for doing it, so I stopped."

She gave me the full backstory on her childhood without skipping a beat, it's as if she trusted me so much that she was willing to tell me anything about herself. "What was your sister's name?" She shifted herself a bit. "Olivia."

"And your real name is Candice?" She nodded, and smirked. "Yes, can't tell you my full name obviously, but Candice is my first name." I nodded, and her eyes then shifted to something behind me, then back to me.

"What was the first thing that sparked your interest about me?" I asked, nonchalantly, and she began to think. "I do believe it was your approach on the LABB case, not showing your face, and your insignia. Just the thought in general of a mysterious detective solving cases behind locked doors is intriguing."

"I see."

"You don't understand, and won't understand until soon after the Kira case. So the sooner you solve it, the sooner you'll understand everything!" She grinned at me, like this was some carefree chess game and not a serious murder case. "You are taking this case rather carelessly." She blinked a couple times, and looked down at the ground.

"It's only because I know everything about this case and where it is going to go, every move. It's like watching the same chess game over and over, and now I'm suddenly playing it. I have to remember everything, but I can't speed it up, or slow it down. If I do, well, that'd just be bad. I can't expect you to understand, but for the time being, I'll just be your maid, eh?" I tilted my head to one side, what the hell was this mad woman talking about?

I honestly felt like she was insane, possibly like Beyond Birthday. But she wasn't going to kill anyone, she seemed to be innocent though she was crazy. "Do whatever you wish, I only require for you to wear this at all times." Watari brought forth the device I had ordered when I heard of this woman, a watch that was equipped with a tracking device, two way radio, and a fully functional clock face.

It was normal looking, though had small engravings of patterns on it for decoration. She smiled at it like a child getting a Christmas present, and quickly slipped it on. It locked into place, so if she wanted to remove it she would have to punch in a key on the side of the watch face.

"It will let me be able to track you at all times, and listen in on anything within a ten feet radius of you. You can also speak into it, because it's a two way radio. You won't be able to take it off for obvious reasons." She nodded.

"Of course, It's quite comfortable. Thanks! If you don't mind I'll have to leave now, but I'll come back tomorrow for sure so if you want me to answer any more questions I'll be glad to." She stood up and walked to the door, bowing at Watari before leaving.

"I'll see both of you tomorrow, thank you Watari for taking me here it was rather kind of you." And she left. Leaving me to think about both puzzling cases on my mind, the Kira case. And Candice.

"Sir, she requested that I tell you everything she did after you left. She suspects that you suspect her to be Kira." I looked over at Watari, my thumb absentmindedly wandering up to my lips.

"Go ahead, Watari."

XxXxX

I opened the door to my apartment, gosh, he was so adorable.

Asking all his little questions, eating strawberries and whipped cream. Then me, making a fool of myself because he makes me feel so, inferior. Him and his wonderful glory, being so damn attractive and mysterious. And I have to be all, ugh! It's not likely that my first impression will gain much likeness from L.

"What happened?" I was about to reply to A, but then I remembered L's watch that he gave me. I held it up, and A looked at it. "A gift from L? Probably bugged." I nodded, and then I went to the kitchen, I was thirsty. I made myself some tea while A talked an almost one sided conversation.

"He interrogated you, didn't he?" I nodded. "What did you reveal to him?" I shrugged. "Anything that you shouldn't?" I tilted my head from one side an then to the next.

"What?! I told you not to tell him anything at all! Your information could endanger the whole world!" I shook my head with a smile, he was such a worry wart. Even L, the almighty genius and number one detective of this world, couldn't deduct everything of my weird existence in this world.

He probably thought I was as insane as Beyond, I couldn't blame him, I was acting like an awkward nut. He probably thought I was mocking him, sitting exactly like him, eating his favorite fruit. A creep, for knowing so much about him. At least I offered some knowledge of my past.

"I know you love him, but you shouldn't take such drastic measures to get him to feel the same way for you."

I stopped what I was doing, and reevaluated myself. These words stung. Did he truly believe that I was telling L everything because I loved him, and wanted him to love me? Was that really the reason why I said everything?

L must think I'm a fool. A foolish and insane woman.

I drank my tea silently, and looked at the clock. It was almost time for me to go to bed. I couldn't help but hum the L theme song, as I began dressing in my PJs and going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on my retainer.

I snuggled into my blankets, and pulled my stuffed panda bear to my chest. He reminded me of L, that sweet panda resembling detective. I closed my eyes.

"Good night, L, get some sleep. Even an insomniac detective needs rest." I whispered into the watch. He didn't reply, I hope he at least heard, he does need rest.

He needs it.

XxXxX

A.N: Not the best chapter, so sorry about that. But please R&R!


	7. L vs Kira

A.N: Hi! Thank you so much for the people who are reading this story and have followed this story, any reviews would be awesome! I have not been contacted by so I am assuming it's OK to use their improving ideas, and I will be doing that in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Death Note related things, I only own my OCs and some of the plot.

XxXxX

L vs Kira!

That was the news all over the place, convict killed on air, L vs Kira, full investigation, heart attack Lind L Taylor. The media was jumping on this like a lion on a zebra. As promised, I returned to the hotel and I knocked on L's door.

"Come in."

I opened the door, and L stood in front of me. "You're earlier than I expected, make yourself comfortable, I'll be in my room."

"Business?"

"Yes."

He went into his room, and I headed for the kitchen. I got out a few ingredients, and started mixing and humming. I was making apple pie, and I popped it in the oven soon.

L was still not out of his room, so I wrote a little note for him before I went to explore the rest of the hotel.

"There's an apple pie in the oven, when the dinger goes off you can turn off the oven. I'm going to take a walk around the hotel, probably around the lobby. -Candy."

I wandered aimlessly like a ghost around the lobby. Until I found quite an interesting room, a game room. It was filled with electronic games around the outer rim, and then pool tables and ping pong tables in the middle.

I went around, and decided to play pool. I loved pool, it was a game of strategy, strength, and positions. I smiled as the last ball rolled into the little net.

"I thought there was a 57% chance you'd be here." I turned around and saw L there, I smiled at him. "How did it go?"

"It went rather well. Though, I would like to ask, how old are you and what is your daily schedule?" He was asking this because he just found out Kira's likely schedule and how it was most likely he was a student.

"I'm twenty-one, and my schedule is rather dull. I'm looking for a job at the moment, probably going to go into baking or at a small shop. Saving up to go to back to collage, I want to get a law degree or something like that."

"Why law?"

"I don't know, it seems that there's so many people who need to have justice served, that it would be nice to be apart of that." He nodded, and then we went back to the hotel room.

I squeaked and hurriedly got the apple pie out of the oven before it got burnt. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it wasn't damaged in any way. I sliced both of us pieces, L immediately grabbed his.

"Will I be seeing you later then?" I asked, as he shuffled away from me towards his room. He nodded mutely, and I quietly ate my piece of pie.

XxXxX

Two Days Later. . .

"L, do you know? Shinigami love apples." Such a puzzling thing to make one write in their suicide notes. There was a sudden knock at the door, I ignored it, it must be room service.

Another knock. I ate a bit of my cake, and continued to evaluate the evidence in front of me. . .

Another knock.

"Ryuzaki-sama? It's Candy." Where did this 'sama' come from? She didn't use honorifics before, because she was American, or English. "Come in, Candy." I said in a monotone voice, and she came through the door.

I couldn't try to piece her together right now, I was piecing together a case with a rampaging teenager that apparently had some sort of supernatural power that he was using to kill criminals. . .

When you look at the statistics, an interesting, even a very interesting woman which was unlike any woman I'd ever encountered, was not more important than the case at hand.

"What have you just found out?"

"'L, did you know?'-"

"Shinigami love apples." She finished my sentence, which I shouldn't have been surprised by, by now. Yet, she still continues to amaze my mind. I stared at her, which made her self-conscious, I knew because her orange eyes started twitching towards her own body. She must have been very self-conscious when she was younger, that's something that doesn't easily go away. . .

Damn it, I needed to focus. I looked away from her. "Yes." I took a bite out of a cookie, the cake was already gone. Candice headed for the kitchen, and I heard some rustling, she was probably making something. Perhaps something for me?

"L."

"Yes, Candice?"

"There is something that I fear that is going to happen soon, something very bad." This caught my attention, she was very serious. I turned to face her in the kitchen. "Criminals are being killed practically every day. Is this a different tragedy?" She nodded, and I nodded understandingly.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know ahead of time, I guess. I don't know, just felt like telling you that." She turned her attention towards a bowl filled with ingredients. She seemed to have memorized the whole kitchen.

"Thank you." She shrugged. "I know you won't let it discourage you, of course." I tilted my head to one side. "How?"

"Because you have a stable ego and are confident in your detective abilities. Shouldn't you be focusing on Kira?" I blinked a couple of times, and then nodded.

I went back to organizing and trying to find hidden messages, and trying to find more of Kira.

XxXxX

Honestly, this man is like a puzzle from another universe.

I made some cookies, some special cookies that I wanted to surprise him with. They were made with Indian spices and made you want to drink a thousand glasses of water after you ate one cookie.

At first, it didn't seem that spicy, but after a while the taste rested on your tongue and made your mouth burn like there were tiny fire ants in it. One of my favorite cookie recipes, actually, I loved them as a kid.

I brought a few of the Indian spices, the others were common, most likely in the kitchen already. Soon the batter was ready to be put in the oven, and I just made the cookie shape then put it in the kitchens' oven at what I think was the right heat.

I turned around towards the fridge, and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw A standing there. He chuckled nervously.

"Hey, Candice, we need to go see the Shinigami King... Now." I blinked a couple times in confusion, now? Why now? It was nearing a climax of the case, he must know that. I nodded, and then grabbed a soda pop from the fridge and headed for the door.

"Good luck!" I told L, and I opened the door to leave. "Where are you going?" I paused in the doorway, and turned around. "Just, visiting someone. There's cookies in the oven, when the timer goes off you know what to do."

"What kind are they?" I chuckled evilly to myself. "A very old recipe I used to love as a kid, hope you like 'em." I closed the door behind me, and suddenly a wall of nausea hit me and there was a familiar ringing in my ears.

No, no, no, no, no.

I hadn't fainted since I was a sophomore, because I had a serious fainting problem when I was younger. I guess it's because I didn't get a lot of sleep, spent most of my time on the computer, and didn't like drinking water. I liked taking pills though, and eating candy, and playing video games. Everything went black. I awakened, and noticed I was in the shinigami realm...

And I was a shinigami...

I had a slim monkey-like tail that was black sharpie black, and large fur covered ears, the same color as my hair, I think. And my feet, they were like werewolf's feet, if werewolves existed, I would have their feet. And I had limbs, where I shouldn't have limbs, they sprouted from my back.

Wings! And not only wings, but fluffy mothlike wings, like the mothman. I spread them out, the membrane straining in a way that feels like heaven.

I was dressed in a loose and black outfit from top to bottom, that was similar to overalls except it was long sleeved and didn't seem to have any seams. My watch was also gone, the one L bugged and had me wear.

"Candice. This way." A appeared next to me and took my hand, he led me to the shinigami king. He had a globe-like body, which was suspended in the air with chains... What was it with shinigami and chains...

He had a skull for a head, and had four arms which hung from his body, each had three claws on each of his so called hands. "Humans are unable to understand him, though you are currently in the shinigami form you'll be in when you die, you won't be able to comprehend him. I'll translate." A told me, I nodded understandingly.

I knew very little of the shinigami king and didn't expect for nothing to be new to me. The shinigami king began to speak. I didn't hear anything, except for whispering in the distance, or perhaps it was just him whispering and he was very quiet.

Or maybe it was so high pitched it was like a dog whistle.

"He says that he is disappointed you and him could not meet sooner, and hopes that you don't take him bringing you to this world for granted. He could send you back just as easy." I nodded in understanding, and he went on.

"He also accepts that you love L, but doesn't want you interfering too much into his life since he has to figure out the Kira case." I nodded. "Yeah, I totally understand, don't worry." A smiled, and nodded.

"He wants to know how you like your shinigami form." I grinned like a little kid on Christmas morning. "I love it, it's better than my human form, definitely." A chuckled.

"I knew you would like it, he did too." A looked over at the shinigami king again, and then back at me. "He says that he's sure you want to get back to the world, and that you should now. L is probably getting worried." I blushed, and nodded. I was soon back to the human world.

Some Time Later...

"I see."

L had just informed me of what was happening, about the FBI members and that most of the Task Force would most likely quit the case respectfully. And that Kira was now not only killing criminals but people that went against him.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" He inquired, and I shrugged. "It doesn't matter if I knew, you already did." He stared at me for another second, and then turned back to the case. I nibbled on a marshmallow covered in chocolate.

Then, L turned on his laptop and we listened in on the conversation at the Task Force HQ. Most of the people had just left, L was right, as usual. "There's only six of us." One of the men said, perhaps Aizawa? I couldn't say.

"No, Watari, I, and my partner are with you. I have faith in people who have a strong sense of justice, and you all possess this trait." I was his... Partner? "L. I'm sorry, but it's getting hard to trust you." Oh, here we go.

"You give us orders from a safe place, keeping yourself hidden at all times. How can you expect us to trust you? We can't have you working with us."

"He's right." That must be mr. Yagami. "To tell the truth, I've also had doubts about you. You tend to take drastic measures. However, your cooperation is essential to finding Kira. If you want to work with us, why don't you show yourself? And then, we could fight together." A slight pause, L glanced at me, and I smiled reassuringly.

"I understand. Watari?" The laptop was shut down, and I grinned at L, as I couldn't hide my excitement. "I'm so excited!" I squealed, and L blinked at me, probably confused by my change in behavior as I was acting like Misa. "Why are you excited, Lolita-san?" I shrugged.

"Well, I guess cos I already know everyone who's coming, one even knows me! Besides Watari, of course. And this is the first time you show your face to anyone, really."

"Besides yourself."

"I'm an exception. They'll be here soon, and expect them to tell you their real names, not aliases. Just be yourself, okay?" He was quite confused at my choice of words, but nodded.

"Who else would I be, Lolita-san?" I shrugged. "I just don't want to mess anything up." There was a knock at the door, signaling that they would be coming in. I ran up and dashed to the door, opening it before Watari could even put the key in.

"Thank you, Lolita-san."

"You're welcome, Watari."

"Candy?" I smiled at Matsuda. "We'll talk later, Matsuda-san." He nodded and I noticed there was a woman there...

There wasn't a woman in the manga, and it couldn't be Naomi. I brushed it off, and turned my attention towards L, who walked around the corner. I could barely contain myself, he was just so adorable and hot and...

You get the picture.

"How do you do, I am L." Mr. Yagami glanced over at me and Watari and we both smiled at the man, perfectly confused by L's age and overall appearance. He turned back to L.

"I am Yagami."

"Ukita."

"Aizawa."

"Mogi."

"Sanami."

"Matsuda."

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Oh, how childish it was, but proved his point.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Matsuda charged him, but Aizawa held him back. "Matsuda!"

"If I were Kira, you'd be dead by now." Well, probably not, since Kira had to write the names down. But logically, yes. "What do you mean?" L started walking to his favorite chair, where his other laptop was in the living room. We had been in his room previously where his personal laptop was. "From what we know so far..."

He jumped onto the chair in his perch like position.

"Kira needs the names and features of the targets in order to kill them. From now on, do not give out your real names. Like, Lolita-san, for instance. Is an alias. As for myself, call me Ryuzaki." The name reminded me that I should see Beyond again. Before he's a shinigami.

"Alright."

Watari took mr. Yagami's coat and he sat down. "Kira can also manipulate one's behavior before death. The suicide notes written in jail were probably Kira's experiment." Matsuda joined in with curiosity.

"Experiment?"

"He tested them to see how accurately he could kill the FBI agents. He sent me a message through their suicide notes."

"Did Kira do that too?" I moved to a couch, sitting next to mr. Yagami. He glanced at me but turned his attention back to L. "The agents died eight days after this experiment. During that time, he got the names from one particular agent." L moved his attention towards tea during this explanation.

"Kira is someone within the authorities... Marked by the FBI, before the experiment." L smiled, actually smiled, like he was proud with mr. Yagami. "Exactly." Mogi, I think it was, spoke.

"That should be easy to narrow down."

"Sure."

L took a sip of tea, then added more sugar. Of course. "Judging from Kira's behavior, he's very immature and hates to lose." He put down the tea. "I know this because I am also very immature and hate to lose." Watari walked into the room.

"I've been losing up til now, but things are going to change. Lets win this together."

"Ryuzaki. This isn't a game, this is an investigation."

I was watching these two, like the others, a most interesting conversation. Of course, though, we were on different sides. Different worlds. I was in L's world, and the Task Force was in their own. We had just came together now, because we were going against Kira.

"Our purpose is no different."

Mr. Yagami was still weary of L, as he leaned back into the couch, but he had no choice.

XxXxX

"I've collected all the tapes." Matsuda said, bringing in boxes of tapes. L had a sucker in his mouth, and so did I. I was helping Sanami with setting up some L's computer screens so that he could watch the tapes.

"The ones from the security camera." L was looking through some sheets of paper, delicately holding them in front of his eyes. "Thanks for your trouble." L bent sideways and looked through the box. He pulled one out and held it out to Mogi. And he continued doing this until we had four tapes.

"Here. And this one. And this one. And this one too." Right. Well, we went through a lot of tapes. All watching the four screens as they played. I left them to their work, as I got L never-ending sweets, stealing some for myself to munch on.

Over several hours, many of the Task Force members had fallen asleep on the floor. I would've too, if I had remembered to take my pill that helped me sleep.

Paranoia, insomnia, normal stuff.

I was still watching videos with L, when he finally found the tape where Raye collapsed, and Naomi ran to his side.

He was happy, I knew.

XxXxX

A.N: Please review! Nearing towards the end of the first movie, the second movie will be under the title The Thief and The Detective: 2 though it might take a while since I don't exactly own the second movie, I'm waiting for it in Netflix. But I might do some AU oneshots with my characters, so we'll just have to see. Again, please review!


	8. Mr Yagami

A.N: I have some announcements on the bottom of this chapter, so when you're finished reading, please read the announcements! I don't own Death Note, just my OCs and the non-movie plot.

KittyPersona: Awesome, I definitely want to buy the movies, though currently I'm working on getting all the manga books. And thank you! When I started this fic I definitely didn't expect it to be as popular as it is, and I'm glad people enjoy it.

: Thank you! ^^

XxXxX

**"You've narrowed down the list of suspects?"** Mr. Yagami asked the next morning, I had slept at the hotel on the couch for about three hours, then I awoke and got L his sugar induced breakfast along with my own.

**"Yes."** Was his simple answer, and I smiled while eating my yogurt. **"Who's on it?"** Oh, this part had tension. I mean, yeah, I'd be upset too if my family was suspected of harboring a mass murderer, but I still didn't like the tension.

L glanced over at me, and I nodded. I handed mr. Yagami the pictures of the suspects, and he looked through them. He handed the pictures to Mogi after looking through them, obviously too upset to speak.

**"The Chief and Deputy Chief's families."**

**"Why don't you explain?"**

L showed the Task Force the tape that we found the previous night. **"This is the moment of Agent Raye Iwamatsu's death. As you can see, he is pointing towards the train."** He was, indeed, pointing towards the train.

**"Someone was on it?"** Matsuda asked, and I nodded silently.** "Presumably Kira."** L finished drinking the tea, holding the cup tilted over his mouth trying to get every last sugar drop. I paused the tape.

**"Who is she?"** Matsuda asked about Naomi. **"Iwamatsu's fiance, Naomi Misora."** I answered for him, and L nodded, handing mr. Yagami her file. **"She was a talented FBI agent who used to work under me. She probably noticed something unusual and decided to follow him."**

**"Lets contact her right away."**

**"She's disappeared since his death. He must have been onto somebody."**

**"And we are one of them." That was hardly a question.**

**"With a probability of less than three percent."**

**"Questioning us?"**

**"No. We'll set up cameras and bugs in both your houses."**

Oh, that's right. I needed to have A remove the cameras and bugs that I already had in Kira's room, because L might find them while he was setting up his own. I wrote that down mentally so that I could tell him later after I visited Beyond.

**"We cannot allow this kind of outrage!"**

**"If this comes out, we're all fired."**

**"I was under the impression that you knew the risk you were taking."**

Ooh! Burn! Not a time to be childish, and I certainly didn't say it, but I thought it.

**"Fine. Lets do it."**

**"Chief!"**

**"Check for any blind spots and do it thoroughly."**

Then Sanami butted in, I don't know why, but I didn't really like her. She just didn't belong, I guess. **"We're talking about your wife and daughter here."** Exactly, what about the wife and daughter? We only really needed to bug Light's room, the murderer.

**"I'm aware! But we'll never clear ourselves if we avoid this."** I nodded. **"Exactly, you made the right choice, sir. It's better to be an ex-suspect than an actual suspect. And it will only be for seven days."** L nodded in agreement.

**"Why don't we have Chief run the surveillance then?"**

**"All right. Mr. Yagami, I, and Lolita will watch his house. The rest of you take turns and watch mr. Kitamura's."** I nodded, and then stood up. **"Well, I'm sorry to leave you all like this, but I need some separate personal business to attend to."**

**"Where are you going, Lolita-san?"** L asked, and I shrugged.

**"Can you just please, not listen to me through the bug until I come back?"**

**"I require to know where you are at, at least."** I rolled my eyes, the Task Force members awkwardly standing there between us, off to the side a bit.

**"I'm going to visit B."**

XxXxX

"Ah, Candy. I haven't seen you in a while, what's been happening?" I smiled. "L stuff, you know. But, if it makes you feel any better, I have a feeling we'll be getting to be able to spend a lot more time together. You just have to promise me something." He tilted his head to one side, much like the way L did sometimes.

"What is it?"

"You can't kill L. Ever. If you had the chance you can't kill him, or talk to him, until..." I sighed, and Beyond looked worriedly at me.

"You know how much he means to me. And I know how much you hate him, but, he's gonna die anyway and I'd appreciate it if you didn't cut it short."

"How do you know this?" I looked over at A, who was with me, and I smiled and pulled out some jam. "Here's some jam for now, for the wait." He shook his head at me.

"I should seriously slap you for what you do to me."

"If only you weren't handcuffed."

We stared into each others' eyes. Matched in our stubbornness.

"You know you're like a sister to me, right?"

"And you, a brother."

"I really don't see what you see in him."

"I see a mystery, and someone who needs love."

"So basically you're just intrigued by him."

I nodded, pausing.

"Yeah, that's basically it. Except he's also funny, smart, loves sweets, and is more emotional than you think." He shrugged. "I can't promise to not kill him." I knew I was stressing him out, keeping secrets.

"Okay. It was unfair of me anyway to ask that of you."

"Yes it was."

I rolled my eyes, and he finally opened the jam packet I had given him, and ate it. "You know what I like? I like zombies." He raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yup, I think they're pretty interesting." He finished the jam pack and I took the empty one back.

"The way they're dead but still eat and walk, like they were alive. Pretty cool."

"You're hopeless."

"You're adorable."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Who said I wanted to get anywhere?"

I gave him one last jam packet, and then my visitor time was up. "I'll visit you soon again, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't forget the jam."

XxXxX

We were watching the live surveillance footage of mr. Yagami's house. I was bored, and thinking of Beyond.

He made me question my feelings for L, if they were right, if they were still there now that I had actually met him and not seen him in the manga. I snuck glances of the detective out of my eye, when he was too focused to even pay a smidgen of attention to me.

I barely heard any of what L said.

**"The people who set up the cameras told me that Light checked for signs of entry."** He took a spoonful of something sugary and stuck it in his mouth with a content moan, as usual. **"Other than that, we found nothing suspicious in his room."** Thank goodness, A did a good job. I'd give him plenty of apples later.

**"Were all those cameras necessary?"**

**"Light's characteristics, his IQ and lifestyle... They all fit the profile."**

I'm sure this wasn't something mr. Yagami wanted to hear. **"This is a waste of time."** Oh, I was right. **"If there's even a speck of doubt, we must continue. Without that determination, we'll never catch Kira."** We continued to watch, for the rest of the day.

I was so bored, I even took a small nap to catch up on my sleep. I stole some of L's sweets, which made him slightly irritable. But other than that, it was an eventless day. Light had gone out, shopping for apples with Ryuk.

**"Your son is a hard worker. You must be very proud."**

L was currently making a pastry stick, which I planned on stealing after he ate a few of the pastries off of it so it wouldn't be very heavy.

**"He wishes to join the Police Agency."**

That won't happen. Ever.

**"How will my son be cleared?"**

He shall never be cleared.

**"If he does nothing suspicious, and there's a murder by Kira."**

**"You want us to wait for a murder?"**

**"It seems so."**

I was sitting on the ground, next to where L was perched and eye level with the delicious spread of sweets. I reached up and tugged on his jeans, which made him look down at me. I raised myself up higher and whispered into his ear so mr. Yagami wouldn't become offended by me.

"But, L, Kira can also manipulate the times of deaths. Can he not?" I knew L wouldn't forget, but I just wanted to speak with him. L pondered over this, and "hmm"ed. He picked up a dokabob, and handed it to me. I grabbed it graciously, and smiled up at him.

"Thanks, now I don't have to steal one from you." He frowned at that, but ignored my comment. "Very interesting advice, Lolita-san." He whispered back, and I nodded.

"Any time."

XxXxX

**"I'm taking a break."**

Mr. Yagami obviously looked beat. Poor guy. Didn't have insomnia. Watari just got off the phone, and approached mr. Yagami after telling L the news. I stayed in the background, nibbling on a cupcake.

**"We have confirmed the deaths of three killers that were on the run, and two convicts on death row."** Mr. Yagami was so happy, wonderful ignorant man.

**"Is that so?"**

**"Not too fast."**

L, professional ruiner of happiness and complicator of moments.

**"Have you forgotten that Kira can manipulate time? We won't know for sure until a new crime is reported."** Doesn't that just push your buttons? Well, we continued to watch the tapes.

Until the late night, or was it early morning?

I couldn't tell anymore. I looked up at L, expecting to see him absolutely untouched by sleep deprivation, except the rings under his eyes, but instead of that I saw him.

Sleeping.

L, was sleeping...

WHAT?!

I almost jumped out of my skin right there and then, this wasn't natural, was he sick? Was it something in the new sweets I'd made him? Did someone poison him?

But, the soft rise and fall of his chest and his knees comfortingly pushed up towards himself reassured me that he was simply asleep. I grabbed a blanket, and put it over his shoulders. Now me and mr. Yagami were the only ones up.

**"Mr. Yagami, may I say something?"** He turned towards me, on the floor, next to L's feet. **"Yes, Lolita-san."** I looked towards the videos, at Light. He almost looked innocent while sleeping.

**"You are a man of power, and you firmly believe what you have seen and the justice you serve is correct. That your family is the ideal family. What would you do, if Light actually did turn out to be Kira? If your son that was the ideal son, and the ideal husband, the ideal brother. Turned out to be a mass murderer killing off criminals because he truly thought he was doing good?"** He seemed shocked and disturbed by the statement, and question. I turned my attention back towards him, I hadn't been looking at him when I was talking to him.

**"You don't have to answer, I was simply curious. Because, though he may not appear as much, perhaps even just a cocky boy not very older than Light. I believe in L, and I believe that if he has a reason to suspect anybody, not just your son. His reason would be convincing, at the very least."** The man sighed into the chair, and looked at his sleeping family.

**"He takes you and your intelligence for granted, why do you work for him?"** He turned it on me now, must be because he's a police officer. Only habit. **"I don't work for him. I work with him... Are you going to answer my question?"** He nodded, and stood up from where he was sitting.

**"I would be devastated, I wouldn't know how to live with myself."** He said honestly, and he walked out of the room. I watched him. Unfortunately, he'd have to.

Because Light was Kira.

Whether he liked it or not.

XxXxX

A.N: Sucky chapter, sorry. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE! Well, for this movie. The sequel will be The Thief and The Detective: 2 (original title, I know.) It might take a while to get it written and such, so please be patient but still bother me with reviews and such to motivate me to write once I get the movie! Because I'm a procrastinator sometimes... Anyway, please review!


	9. Good Night

A.N: This is the last chapter, but there will be a sequel as soon as possible! Until then, please review and favorite and follow, I love all my readers! Thank you so much for reading! I do not own Death Note, but I do own some of the plot and my OCs. Enjoy this last chapter!

And to Andy Elladora Black, I'm glad that I'm turning you into a fan of Beyond. The tie between my love for L and Beyond is so close that I often can't choose between them. I won't turn this story into a Beyond love story (though I've been tempted to) I'll probably write one following the LABB book, but after this trilogy. It wouldn't be fair to L, after all, if I gave Candy to Beyond.

XxXxX

More watching.

Ugh, I was so bored! I couldn't chat with A because of the watch, I couldn't chat with B because of the watch either. And I couldn't chat with L because of the Task Force members, and he was focused on Kira.

We were currently watching Light study while he was going to use the Death Note. L jumped in excitement, something happened at the scene, I smiled. It was nice to see him excited.

The guy who kidnapped that girl just died of a heart attack. Everyone was focused on the TV, while I calmly continued eating, watching the TV with only some mild interest.

**"Isn't that enough?"** They asked L, who was watching the TV with a slightly open mouth.** "Ryuzaki!"** He hadn't answered, and didn't answer when they shouted his name. In shock.

**"The chief's and deputy chief's families are cleared." **

**"Ryuzaki, aren't you satisfied?" **

L was deep in thought, his voice when he answered was like a little puppy. **"Watari? Recover all the bugs and cameras from their houses." **

**"Understood." **

Sanami was grinning her little head off. **"You must be relieved, chief." **

**"It'll be a fresh start."** Matsuda was also grinning. I knew L wasn't convinced, but, it was horridly convincing evidence.

XxXxX

They were all looking through different papers, while I made food. Mostly sweets, cake and cookies. Then we got a phone call from Naomi Misora, and I watched from a distance as L talked to her over the phone.

**"It's been a while." **

And that was the start of a conversation that would lead to the dramatic line of events that was about to unfold. **"We're monitoring the art gallery."** Watari informed us, as I sat on the couch, licking a sucker.

**"Let me see it."** L requested, and the cameras went up on the TVs. **"We can see how Kira kills?"** One of the men asked, and I wondered how they got that notion. **"What do you mean by that?"** I wondered what L told them, but minded my own business for the time being, watching the TVs.

Naomi was there, holding Shiori hostage. Light acted surprised, the bastard. L nibbled on his thumb. Naomi told Light her real name, just under the influence of the Death Note, correct?

Yes.

Shiori got free, running to Light in desperation.

Light ran towards her...

Bang.

She turned the gun on herself, the guilt weighing on her soul and the shock of what she'd just done. Or perhaps it was only the Death Note, controlling her like a puppet.

Bang.

And Light was now the victim of the situation, the defense, not the offense. And it would be harder now to convince them he was not a grieving son, but Kira.

It pained me to see this awful scene, of two victims now dead and unable to share the real story of their murderer. Though, even if they could, would they know? Would his girlfriend be even willing to see that the one she loved, was evil?

XxXxX

"Do you believe now that Light is not Kira?" I asked L, once we were alone in the hotel. "... No." I smiled, he had not given up hope. That's good. "Well, follow your knowledge, you're smarter than anyone in the world. Well, maybe Beyond could give you a run for your money, but you're still a little bit smarter than him." He glanced over at you, and nodded. Taking another bite of his cake.

"Does it taste good? It's my first time trying strawberry shortcake." He made a content moan, and nodded. "Yes, it is quite sugary."

"I know you need the sugar for your brain. Added an extra half cup." He nodded, and then handed me a slice. I took it with a soft smile. "Thanks." I started eating it silently, a comfortable silence though.

I finished it rather quickly, licking most of it off. Then I stood up, and made a move to the other couch. I stopped behind L on the way, and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Good night, L. We'll start up again in the morning."

"Good night... Candice."

XxXxX

A.N: So cute. Please review! The sequel will be called The Thief and The Detective: 2. I love you all! Thank you for reading!


	10. Sequel

The sequel 'The Thief and The Detective: 2' is now up! If you want to continue reading this story, I'd be honored if you could please read it. Thank you for your time!

~Em


End file.
